The Concept of Flames
by AKaidance
Summary: There are stereotypes, and they irritate me. Where is the creativity in your stories? This is some, hopefully helpful, advice to any planning to write a story for this fandom. Flame Essence. Don't know what it is? You will. LECTURE 101. [Warning: Sleep-deprived] [DRABBLE] K


**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or any of its characters, ideas, or concepts.

**Warning: **A few curse words here and there, and sleep-addled drabbling.

**Keep in Mind: **These are _MY _thoughts. My _**opinions**_. Share them? Great. But this is _not necessarily the truth_. It is _how I see it_. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Flames. This drabble, rant, whatever you wish to name it, is about the concept of Flames.<p>

The reason?

I have noticed a stereotype that has begun to drive me insane.

Let's begin with the basics.

What are Flames?

In the historical sense, they are tools of mass destruction used by the Mafia. We do not publicly know of these "Dying Will Flames" because of the Mafia silence code _Omerta_. Did I spell that right? I hope I did.

In theory, but never confirmed in manga or anime, not everyone can see the Flames whether they are being used to explode buildings or they appear on your forehead like a magical neon "LOOK AT ME!" beacon. (Which is used by a certain protagonist, an Italian boy taught old Japanese, and several other people not to be named.)

Also - in my own personal interpretation of Flames - there is a potential that is never tapped into. It's just left to sit and broil there in our imaginations until some brave soul writes about it. (To be named with great respect: Faux by photojourney. I am a fan of your story! Moving on.) Flames are dangerous, and relatively unexplored, but I am _undeniably curious _at the sheer amount of _possibilities _you could have with Flames.

(Photojourney, I respect the fact that an author writes when they want, but I still really want to know about True Fire in more detail. Please?)

Dying Will Flames, as funky and dislikeable as that - in my opinion - particularly tasteless name for Flames is, have an appropriate title. They are manifested on our _resolve_. Our _regrets_. And it takes a _shit ton _more work to master them, or even control them, then I think was ever explained. (I apologize for the momentary curse.) I do not believe that just anyone can see them, and possibly not even all Mafia members know of their existence and/or can see them. It's only the "inside" members of Families, which so coincidently in Katekyo, we only ever meet the "inside" members or just so happen upon civilians who can see the Flames.

Haha, **NO**. I don't think so.

Now, to get to the main point of this ranting, and the stereotypes that I have witnessed, intentionally or otherwise.

Flame personalities.

I have come to this rather earth-shaking conclusion(for some):

The tenth generation is _**not**_ a representation of how people with certain Flames would act.

But guess what? People still make characters or cause canon characters to be out of character due to this misconception.

The manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn was fully intended to be a _comedy_. The only reason we got the Kokuyo Land Arc, the Future Arc, the Ceremony Arc, and the Rainbow Arcs are because that the comedy was not working, and so the authoress took whatever scraps of a plot she had for this parody manga and made it into what we know and love.

(The authoress is a she right?)

(Continuing on.)

_**The tenth generation is a comical exaggeration of a Flame Essence.**_

Flame Essence.

That is what I will call it from here on out.

In the manga/anime, there are multiple hints and cues, and I am honestly curious as to how many people _noticed _them and _applied _them. I will go over each Flame with the best of my abilities and knowledge.

First, we will go over the leader, blue and bright but for some reason is orange in color. Oh well, I won't complain about color choice when you only have so many colors of the rainbow to choose from.

**Sky. The Harmony Flames.**

Tsuna. Beloved, adorable, clumsy little Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He is the protagonist, and I understand that, especially to his fangirls/boys, what Tsuna has is what all Skies _must _have too. But guess what?

_They don't._

Yes, yes, gasp. Hyperventilate. Let your mind be blown to epic proportions. But that does not change the fact that making another Sky with Tsuna's traits is wrong_. _Wrong, wrong, _**wrong**_.

Xanxus. He is a Sky. He may not be a part of Primo's bloodline, so what? That does make him any less of a Sky. He is an assassin. You may think, _How can a cruel, bloodthirsty jerk be a Sky? He's not like Tsuna!_

They are more alike than you think, and I don't mean the whole thing with daddy issues, even if that is a similarity.

They have the same _Essence. _Because, here it is, drum roll please-

_**Flames have an Essence that is the foundation in which they are formed. **_You cannot, _cannot_, have Flames if you do not have _resolve_. You cannot have Flames if you do not have _regrets_. To realistically use Dying Will Flames, you need to have a level of understanding with yourself that most never care to possess. You need to be _aware _of you who _are_.

Flames are put into categories _**based on types of resolve that fall within the same genre.**_

Xanxus and Tsuna. Two opposites, one a North, the other a South. But the North and South poles are still cold, yes? They are still near barren ice wastelands, ice deserts in frigid ocean waters. They may be in different locations with different inhabitants and other things like that, but they are still the same _terrain._

And that's all that matters with Flames.

Tsuna is merciful, kind, gentle, clumsy, not confident at all in himself, and frankly should have _never _been in the Mafia.

Xanxus is cruel, slaughters people on a daily basis for his job, commands insane people, has an obsession with steak, and is _built _for the Mafia.

(Also, just to throw it out there, I wrote a rather shallow definition for both of these two, but personalities for specific characters is not what I will come to with this rant. This is about Flames, not characters. Moving on.)

However, they are open-minded. Xanxus has a fiery temper and a wrath nobody wishes on them unless they want to experience Hell before they die, and Tsuna has a very long patience streak and despises hurting others.

But think about it. They are open-minded, and Skies _have _to be, otherwise how else would they deal with those crazy folk they deal with on a daily basis? (Otherwise known as _Guardians_.)

They are charismatic, a different brand for sure, but they still _are_. Skies have to contain a certain charm, as varying as the types may be, they have an allure that _makes people listen_. In some cases, like Tsuna, the potential is never shown unless someone reaches out and yanks it into the open. (Little Arcobaleno Reborn.)

In other cases, it's natural, and people gravitate towards them. Either way, _charisma_.

And the only other I can think of at the top of my head is _protectiveness_. Tsuna, Xanxus, Timeoto, Giotto... they are all ferociously protective about their own. It may not be obvious all the time, particularly with Xanxus, but it's _there_. They are utmost loyal to those they allow in their personal circle.

When a Sky stakes a claim on you as part of their group, you have a companion for life. You _never _leave that circle.

(Notice that I did not say Yuni in here. There is a definitive reason for this that I will not get into. But think about this: does Yuni... disturb anyone else? No? Just me? Okay.)

**Storm. The Disintegrating Flames.**

Hayato. Exasperatingly loyal, a bit of a puppy with those dog ears and tail I _know _you all see when he talks to Tsuna, temperamental, almost always scowling, and easily written as delinquent. Gokudera Hayato.

My comparison for this character is G.

I will freely admit that the only Flames I gave deep thought about were the Sky Flames, but I will try to explain the others to my best ability.

Hayato, in fact, would realistically never bow down quite as comically to Tsuna as he does in the manga/anime. I know this as a _truth_. In my opinions and thoughts, at the very least, it is.

G and Hayato are so much alike right? First generation and tenth generation are copies of each other and all...

Ha.

Haha...

No. Not at all.

They actually do not have many similarities. The reason why the tenth and first seem to be so alike? The authoress thought it would be funny to make them look so similar, for one. Another is that the authoress _only ever expresses the __**Essence**_. _Not _the characters.

Not the characters individually.

**Flame Essence.**

And Fon, too. He's too calm to be a Storm at all, right? Yes?

No.

I don't know how many other people have noticed, but Fon, for all his patience, has this grace about him, wild as a tiger and as fire-breathing as the largest dragon. It's spiteful, it's restrained, it's _in pain. _Why? _Because it's restrained._

(That's what the Arcobaleno are. Restrained.)

It's a bit harder to point out, due to the lack of almost _everything _with these characters, but it's there.

Pride. Storms are _proud _people, of who they are, what they represent, everything. They practically _thrive _with chaos, because Storms are _prideful_, and as their name says, they come in like a powerful storm and trample their opposition to the ground for their Sky to make way.

(Yes, the Arcobaleno are genuinely loyal to their Sky(ies). Luce, Aria, and Yuni.)

Storms are independent. For how reliant Hayato seems of Tsuna, do we ever actually see him talk to Tsuna about his problems? Nope. Do we ever see him ask anyone for help? No. And evidence shows that the other Storms are the same.

But the two big names here?

_Prideful _and _Chaotic_. (_Stubborn. Huehuehue._)

**Rain. The Tranquility Flames.**

Takeshi. Always smiling, reliable, cutely dense, an athlete, contradicting with observance and keen eyes. Yamamoto Takeshi.

I used to think I was a Rain. I kind of still wish I was, as I am quite similar to Takeshi.

Guess what?

Rain is one of my lower results.

Why?

Because I was judging my status as a Rain based off the _individual_, not the _essence._

I have the inept ability to calm people down, yes, but I do it in a noticeably different way I can't explain. I am a listener, and I help people with their troubles. But you know what?

My attributes as a Rain are on the lower scale because I compared myself to _Takeshi_, not _Rain_.

Rains, and here is the difference here, may help shoulder the problems and such, but more than anything, they _chase them away_. Temporarily forget, or cheer them up or just not think about it.

The big name here?

Light-hearted. They are often optimistic with a distinct sharpness to them that they use to keep a close eye on their companions, to know when a joke or distraction is needed.

(In case you're wondering, in my case, I don't distract, I solve. There is a noteworthy difference.)

_Light-hearted_ and _optimistic _with a fine-tuned _observance._

**Sun. The Active Flames.**

Ryohei. EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME! Sunny smiles. Some more EXTREEEEEEEEME. And boxing. Don't forget boxing. Sasagawa Ryohei. (And to an extent, Sasagawa Kyoko.)

The major thing that threw me off with this Flame type?

Reborn.

He's an assassin, he's cold-blooded, he is most definitely not the type of person to heal as Sun Flames are known for.

But he's a Sun.

Then we look at Ryohei, compare them, and shake our heads because Reborn always manages the impossible.

But it's entirely _possible_, I assure you.

Sun Flames are regarded as a boost, something that can charge up _anything_, not just healing. They are actually meant as supporters, not front fighters as it seems Ryohei was. (Though I believe TYL Ryohei had been a supporter.) Reborn is also a bit of a confusion on that side. Sun Flames _can _be offensive, with Reborn as proof. And boxing.

The one thing I noticed about the Sun Flames that made it so that Reborn fit in so very neatly in with Lussuria and Ryohei and the others?

...

(I had a word. It's on the tip of my tongue. Could someone so kindly tell it to me through PM or review? Thank you.)

I suppose I'll say _extravagance. _They were unique to excessive proportions. Reborn? He has a chameleon that changes into anything Reborn wants. Or, almost anything. He's sadistic to epic volumes.

Ryohei is loud, smiling, and simply _clueless _to excessive proportions. But that is what makes us love him, is it not?

His... _exuberance._

Maybe that was the word. I don't know anymore.

Lussuria. Don't even get me started. Please, don't. (Not that I have anything against gay people or whatever he is supposed to be.)

**Lightning. The Hardened Flames.**

Lambo. Loud, snobby, spoiled, a brat, a child, still somehow cute, an admittedly cool future dude. Bovino Lambo.

At first as I wrote this, I was thinking, _My gosh how does Lambo even describe Lightning in any shape or form?_

I still am.

Because.

Seriously?

I normally love children, but until I personally meet Lambo, my dislike for his attitude will never change.

But, I will give him this. He is not as dumb as he acts, and I'm positive that he _knew _his father sent him on a suicide mission against Reborn. He was raised in the Mafia. _Give him more credit._

Lightning Flames are a shield, a defense, one of the densest Flames ever created in all categories. His acting, his childishness, it's a great shield, though not necessarily in the best way. Please, don't ever be that ignorant, because I know for fact that some part of him is still a naive child.

Lampo... he is not explained enough. I just...

I can't think of anything for Lightning Flames right now, besides _Defensive. _

Childish, maybe? No...

I'm too tired to think anymore. Please, tell me your opinions in reviews or PM.

And, no, this is not a Lambo-bashing.

**Cloud. The Propagation Flames.**

Kyoya. Blood thirsty, an obsession with Animal Planet, a carnivore, and very _very _skilled. Hibari Kyoya.

You know, straight out, I will admit that I don't truly understand why Cloud Flames are "multiplying". No, please, explain it to me. I honestly don't get it.

However, I _do _understand the need to not be held back by ties.

Clouds are all about _freedom_. They hate with every part of their being to need to be committed to something without being able to explore _more_. They roam, do as they please, though they, too need their home to return to. (Sky)

In my opinion, before Tsuna, Namimori was Kyoya's obsession because he had _nothing else_. If I were him, I'd not like my family too. Even free roaming clouds who shouldn't be held back need an anchor to go back to.

_Freedom_. You respect them, and they will respect you. Do not force them into anything, because things can and will get ugly. Especially if it's Kyoya.

(These are getting shorter and shorter. My brain is short circuiting. I still need to do my math homework. Crap.)

**Mist. The Constructive Flames.**

Mukuro. Evil, twisted, Kufufu-ing, a badass, and can beat an Arcobaleno. Wow. OP! Rokudo Mukuro.

Chrome. Sweet, shy and soft-spoken, powerful in her own right, will respond if Kokuyo gang is provoked. Rokudo Chrome. (Nagi.)

These two are almost as different as night and day themselves. Do I need to explain and rant much more about them?

(I have a pun. Constructive Flames. Constructive Criticism. HAHA! HA. Haha. Ha. Ha... No? Okay.)

Deceiving. _Deceptive. Sly_. For all the innocence Chrome does, in fact, possess, she is very clever. She is sly. And Mukuro probably does not help these traits, but it's true.

All Mists are sly, they are sneaky, they are clever(and for some reason they all seem to have some kind of problem). Seriously, though, I don't think I would ever want to mess with a Mist user unless I knew how to get rid of those illusions. Those things are very much underestimated.

Mukuro is darn OP. ADMIT IT AUTHORESS! HE'S OP!

But we love him anyway, if only because of the Kufufu-ing.

...

...

I made it to the finish line.

Seven Flames, a huge wallop of ranting.

My brain is too tired, I cannot compute.

Drabble? Of course. Long? Definitely.

Enjoy and review?

**YES.**

I will fix these later, of course, but for now I'm throwing caution to the wind and posting it raw and unedited. Scowl and smack me all you want, but _this is it bitches._

(Don't worry, it's not personal. When I'm tired my censored cursing gets rejected and jumbled so I curse a bit more.)

Gnite.

Happy school days.

Why did I do this again?

Oh, right.

Misconceptions.

_Stereotypes._

I hate them. So much. Pet peeves. All of the pet peeves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I will, I promise you guys, redo this. Someday. Sometime. I will...

Eventually.

Maybe?

I dunno.

I really dislike the Lightning, Mist, and Cloud ones though. At that point I was just flailing helplessly with scatter-brained thoughts. I hope you understand what I was talking about.

Have a nice day!

-Ak


End file.
